Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device, and an electronic information board system employing the input device.
Background Art
Typically, electronic information board systems can be configured with an electronic pen used as a drawing or writing device, and a display. Text, characters and figures can be written and displayed on the display by contacting one end of the electronic pen on the display, in which a contact of the electronic pen and the display is required to be detected to display images written on the display. For example, the electronic pen includes, a pen end object that can move reciprocally along the axis direction of the electronic pen, and a pressure switch to be pressed when the pen end object moves into a rearward direction of the electronic pen. Specifically, when the pen end object contacts the display and then the pressure switch is pressed, a contact of the pen end object and the display can be detected.
However, conventional electronic pens including the pressure switch cannot detect the contact of the electronic pen and the display under some situations. For example, even if the electronic pen contacts the display, if the pen end object does not move along the axis direction with a distance enough to press the pressure switch, the contact of the pen end object and the display cannot be detected. Therefore, if the writing pressure of the electronic pen decreases during the drawing operation, the contact of the pen end object and the display cannot be detected even if the pen end object of the electronic pen contacts the display.